


Waiting for Superman

by LogicIsGod327



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Derek Hale as Superman, Genderbend, I had this thing floating around for a while and forgot to throw it up here, M/M, Maybe? Sort of? I don't know, Stiles Stilinski as Lois Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicIsGod327/pseuds/LogicIsGod327
Summary: In the months following Metropolis' destruction, Lorcan Lane pursued his relationship with Superman, and, despite their efforts, the veil of secrecy they worked so hard to maintain is ripped away, with potentially Earth-shattering consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Daughtry song, you know the one. Sugary trash to celebrate Hoechlin getting the Superman role, and it's set in the Man of Steel universe because I enjoy cities being trashed. Enjoy!

**New Metropolis, 2016**

“Lane!”

Oh, God. That was one unhappy Editor-in-Chief, and it was directed at him. Lorcan turned, plastering the nicest, most placating grin on his face that he possibly could.

“Yes, Perry? Is there a problem?” He asked, voice just _dripping_ honey.

“Yes, there is. It’s been six months since the _Daily Planet_ finally reopened and the readers are clamoring for you to talk about what happened with Superman. We’ve been getting spammed about when the issue devoted to your adventure with him is gonna happen! It’s almost been three years, you can talk about it, you know.”

Lorcan sighed. He’d seen this one coming a light year away. “Why should I?” He pulled Perry close enough to whisper in his ear. “If the world finds out their precious defender is anything less than a pussy-loving ladies man, it’ll be a nightmare. Those old bigots in Congress will try and shoot him down the next time he flies over US airspace. It’s better if we keep it quiet.”

Perry looked at Lorcan like he’d grown a third head. “You mean…?” He asked quietly.

“I mean.” The younger reporter nodded.

“Did you two… you know?” He asked, morbidly fascinated.

“No! He’s more of a gentleman than that.”

“Well, pardon me for being curious.”

“I’ll not divulge the details of our romance, and if any of this turns up in print, I will make a fine leather jacket of you, I will wear it to your funeral, and I will get away with it.” Lorcan threatened, knowing that somewhere, Clark was smiling in amusement and also frowning in concern at his remarks. That super-hearing was handy, sometimes.

Perry left with a meek, “Carry on, Mr. Lane.”

“Thank you, Mr. White.”

**+**

Clark had him pinned against his apartment wall the instant they were through the door, mouthing at the crux of his neck and jaw.

“You know, if you made a coat out of Perry, I’d have no choice but to turn you in for his murder. Truth and justice and all that crap.” He snickered into his slighter lover’s skin.

“First of all, do not ever mention our boss when we’re getting it on again, and, secondly- oh, shit! Do that again…” Lorcan begged. “Secondly, you wouldn’t because you love me, and you love my lack of a gag reflex.”

Clark smiled as he trailed kisses down his lover’s side, having rapidly unbuttoned his shirt moments before. On his knees, he deftly removed Lorcan’s belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slid the zipper down with his teeth, and reached into the other reporter’s boxers, eyes on the prize.

“You’re not the only one without a gag reflex, you know.” And he proceeded to show the other man that fact quite thoroughly.

**+**

Lorcan woke up with a start. The small humming noise emanating from his living room was all too familiar.

“Ugh! Clark, you ass, get up! Your floating maid is here!” He shook the sleeping Kryptonian, who rolled with a light snort and tried going back to sleep. “Clark, goddammit! Get up!”

“What…?” Clark mumbled.

“I thought you left that fucking thing in Canada!” Lorcan half-yelled.

“It’s tuned to my biosignature and can fly almost as fast as me. She’ll always find me.”

Lorcan rolled his eyes. “That’s all fine and dandy, but how does it keep getting in without breaking anything?”

“ _‘The world may never know.’_ ” He quoted the infamous tootsie pop commercial.

“Go see what she wants. I’m gonna go back to sleep.” Lorcan bitterly mumbled.

“I’ll probably have to go. I’ll see you in the morning?” Clark asked, kissing him.

“See you tomorrow.”

In the living room, his floating AI waited. ‘Sir, the government has informed me of curious activity in the lunar surface. They wish for you to investigate.’

“Thank you.” Clark sighed, annoyed. Grateful the AI had brought his suit, he slipped into it and took off through the window, closing it behind him and taking off into the night sky, towards the wide full moon.

**+**

On the lunar surface, he found what was undeniably a Kryptonian ship, all alight with activity. It had been there for centuries, if the layers of regolith and dust over the hull had any say in the matter. Even dimmed through the cosmic dust, the lights of the ship were apparent. He searched all over the wreck, passing over the skeletons of his dead cousins, distant relatives passed for centuries. Finally, he reached the bridge, where the damaged computer consoles displayed a remote activation of ship systems from a probe in the Atlantic Ocean. Otherwise, there was nothing.

Clark flew the atmosphere with speed, heading towards the probe, his AI in tow. At the bottom of the Atlantic, he found a US Army operation, and knocked politely on the airlock. After recovering from shitting themselves, the boys at the door opened up and let him in, guiding him to the command center, where none other than Colonel Nathan Hardy greeted him.

“What in the Hell are you doing here?!” Hardy demanded.

Clark frowned. “I’m investigating why a ship on the moon that’s been dead for centuries just woke up, and the computer says it was remotely activated by this probe.”

“That’s not what I mean! Look at this!” Hardy turned Clark’s attention to CNN, where Anderson Cooper was narrating the unthinkable. ‘ _… we see that multi-billionaire technology mogul Lex Luthor is now apparently holding_ Daily Planet _reporter Lorcan Lane hostage, demanding Superman make an appearance from the top of the newspaper’s recently rebuilt headquarters._ ’

“Lorcan.” Clark whispered intensely. “I have to go.” With that, he ran as fast as he dared to the airlock, and, when he was again underwater, flew as fast he could.

**+**

It had started perhaps an hour after Clark and the robotic maid made their exit. The sound of the window on the fire escape opening didn’t surprise him. Lorcan just figured Clark had returned to warm his bed for the night before they made their return to work the next morning. That was until the hands he’d thought were sliding around his waist gripped around his neck. Lorcan had a few panicked moments of consciousness before the air deprivation took him back under.

The next time he woke, it was atop the newly rebuilt Daily Planet, tied to an antenna with some glowing green necklace weighing heavily on his throat.

“Good morning, Mr. Lane.” A voice echoed across from him.

The voice belonged to Lex Luthor, the tech mogul/former child prodigy he’d interviewed a few months prior regarding progress made from reverse engineering recovered Kryptonian technology.

“What the Hell is going on?!” Lorcan demanded, struggling against his bonds.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. Even if you do manage to break free, you’ll plummet fifty stories, and that lovely necklace on you means you loverboy won’t be able to save you. It’s Kryptonite, you see. A chunk of his homeworld, rendering him as mortal as you and I.” Luthor smirked at the reporter. “You see, I want him out of here. As this city so clearly demonstrates, he, and any surviving members of his kind, are a grave risk to us. We can’t all carry around shards of Kryptonite on us, but I can still make sure he goes away and never returns.”

Lorcan spat in the madman’s direction. “Even if you kill me, he won’t leave! Earth is more important than one life.”

“Ah, but it won’t be me killing you, it will be him. Oh, and speak of the devil, here he is! Hello, Superman!” Luthor waved the furious hero like he was an old friend.

He’d arrived, and now floated a safe distance from the skyscraper. “Let him go, Lex. Whatever problem you have with me can be dealt with, but he’s innocent in this.” Clark fumed.

Lex Luthor tutted. “No, he isn’t. Contrary to what you may believe, your relationship is something of an open secret. Now, it’s 2016, I’m a progressive man. I voted for Obama twice, even donated to the Clinton campaign. I’m no bigot. Even if he were a woman, he’d still be here. I need someone who is leverage, and I wouldn’t dare kill your poor, sweet mother.”

“ _Let him go!_ ” He repeated, screaming in rage.

“Temper, Superman, temper. The deal is simple. You leave Earth and never return, and I don’t kill Lorcan here. You see, I’ve injected him with a weapon of yours, a poison that is tuned to your biosignature. Once you exit and reenter a certain range, the poison activates, and he dies an agonizing death. It just so happens that range is about the size of the Earth-Moon system. Once you go beyond the moon’s orbit, the poison will be primed, and, should you return, you will be responsible for his death. And before you think of snatching him, remember the necklace on his throat. You’ll both plummet to your deaths.”

Clark looked helplessly to Lorcan.

Choking back tears, the reporter spoke. “Don’t go. We need you. My life is nothing weighed against seven billion.”

Steeling himself, Clark looked to Lorcan. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

Lorcan nodded. “With my life.”

Clark turned his heat vision towards Luthor, firing close enough to send the villain skittering across the rooftop. Then, he flew over to the side of the antenna, and fired the beams again, getting close enough to sever the ropes binding Lorcan without burning him.

With a shout, Lorcan began to plummet, nothing to catch him but the crowded streets fifty floors below. Clark flew as close as he could, and yelled. “ _Tear off the necklace!_ ” He screamed.

Lorcan complied, and threw it as far as he could. Clark rushed in, gather his lover in his arms and bringing them to a stop. They still had thirty floors between them and the street. Instantly, he again shot them upwards, setting Lorcan gently on the rooftop. He searched for Luthor, and saw him scrambling towards a black box with a button on it. Before Clark could even take a step, the mogul again had his hands on it.

“That was a bad mistake, Superman. A bad, _bad_ , mistake.” With that finality, he pressed the button. There was a small tone acknowledging the press, and both Clark and Lorcan gasped in horror. A second or two passed, and Luthor had a growing look of confusion on his face. Again and again he slammed the button, before a horrified expression painted him.

Lorcan, however, began laughing, almost hysterically. After a few moments of joy, a flash of wicked glee came into his eyes. “Luthor, you idiot! The Kryptonians practically worshipped DNA, like a God or something! Everything, including their poisons, was tuned to their DNA. Visually, Humans and Kryptonians look identical, but our DNA couldn’t be more dissimilar if it tried! Their genetic technology isn’t compatible with our DNA!”

Luthor grew more and more frantic, muttering “No!” over and over. Finally, as his spiral of denial peaked, he pulled a gun and fired three shots at Lorcan. Clark, however, was on top of that. It was almost too easy, stepping in the way of Luthor’s bullets, taking shot after shot as he marched towards him. Finally, when the gun was empty, Lex, with a mad look in his eyes, revealed a Kryptonite bracelet on his wrist, and charged at Superman, hoping to strangle the life from the hero.

Even without his enhanced abilities, Clark was still a very strong man, and though Luthor managed to knock him down, a well placed kick sent the other man flying across the roof. Unable to stop himself, Lex went tumbling over the edge, clinging to the rooftop by his very fingertips.

Clark ran as fast as he could, and offered his hand to Luthor. “You don’t have to die!” He pleaded with Lex.

For a moment, the young mogol debated with himself, until, a crazed look crossed his face, and, with a morbid yet sanguine smile, he let go. A few seconds later, the horrified screams of the crowds below told him all he needed to hear.

Approaching Lorcan, Clark gathered the other man in his arms, and held him close. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?” He asked, frantically searching for any injurious marks.

Lorcan laughed easily. “I’m fine, though we probably shouldn’t kiss till I’ve had a round or two of dialysis, get the poison out of my system, you know?”

“Well then, hold on tight.” With a grin, Clark took off, flying towards Metropolis Central Medical.

Lorcan laughed the whole way there.

**+**

Over the next week, a series of interesting events happened. Headlines across the world were painted with two words. Even the New York Times blazoned ‘ _SUPERMAN GAY?_ ’ in bold lettering across its front page. The two were cordially invited to an interview with every major news network, though they only agreed to chat with Anderson Cooper, queer-to-queer, as it were.

Lorcan had to go through three rounds of dialysis to remove all of the black, tar-like but otherwise harmless substance from his bloodstream, and, the most terrifying of them all, the two had dinner with Martha Kent.

She’d rushed from her newly refurbished home, gathering Clark in her arms for a tight embrace before she turned her steely grey eyes to Lorcan. She had a momentary look of reproach, which gave to a warm smile and she pulled him into an equally tight hug.

“Oh, look at you, you’re thin as a pin. I’ll fix that soon enough, though.”

Clark blushed. “Mother…” He said, clearly trying to contain her.

“Oh, hush you!” She said to her son. “You certainly are a handsome man. It’s no wonder he sounds so starstruck when he calls me on Fridays.”

Lorcan raised a bemused eyebrow at his lover? “You call your mother every Friday?”

Martha spoke before Clark even opened his mouth. “Of course he does, I raised him to be a good boy. Don’t you call your mother?” She demanded, eye narrow again.

Lorcan sighed. “No, ma’am. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father a few years ago.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” She again pulled him close. “Well, come on, I made spaghetti and I don’t want the cat eating it.” Martha pushed the two ahead of her, into the house.

After the meal and dessert, as well a few hours of talking, Clark kissed his mother’s cheek and said they had to go. In return, the older woman kissed both of the young men on the cheek back, and informed them that dinner was going to be a regular event starting now. They both agreed, and, armed with a bag filled with jars of Mama Kent’s homemade spaghetti sauce, they began the brief flight back to Metropolis.

“I hope she wasn’t too much. She can be a little overbearing at times.” Clark rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Lorcan gave a delighted laugh as he loaded the multitude of jars into his freezer. “She was wonderful. All I had was my Aunt Alice growing up, and I know I look like a genderbend of my mom, so it’s always painful for her, even though I know how much she loves me. It was nice to have someone to mother you without looking at you like you’re a ghost.” With a kiss, he reaffirmed Clark.

“I’m glad. She’ll want us for every holiday, including the non-federal ones, and, sooner or later, she’ll break out the stories of some of my more infamous blunders growing up, like the time I flew through the silo.”

“Oh, you are _so_ telling me that one!” Lorcan laughed, delighted.

Clark gave him a smug grin. “I am not.”

“Clark James Kent, I will use my full array of skills as an investigative reporter to find out what happened! I will call your mother!” He threatened.

“Not tonight, you won’t.” The Kryptonian snickered as he easily picked up the Human man and began a leisurely flight across the apartment to Lorcan’s bedroom. “I’ll make sure you can’t.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, love.”

“I don’t threaten, I make promises.” Clark returned, and he proceeded to fulfil his promise to Lorcan quite thoroughly.

At first light the next morning, while Clark slept like a rock, Lorcan dashed to fish his phone from his pants, and proceeded to call Martha, who happily regaled him with the story of Clark’s first flight at the age of twelve. When the aforementioned hero woke, it was to Lorcan laughing like a hyena, and the sound of his mother doing the same over the phone.

H’d thought there wasn’t a thing on Earth that could kill him, but, apparently, embarrassment could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if you did, drop a review, pretty please!


End file.
